Donkey Kong Land 2
|genre = Platformer |ratings = ESRB: Kids to Adults |modes = 1 player |media = 4-megabit cartridge }} Donkey Kong Land 2 is a video game developed by Rareware for the Game Boy, released in September 1996. It is a sequel to Donkey Kong Land, and has a sequel Donkey Kong Land III, and is a handheld follow-up of Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest. Like Donkey Kong Land, the game featured a yellow cartridge and Super Game Boy special features. The game is a pseudo-sequel to Donkey Kong Country 2; after Diddy Kong and Dixie Kong rescue Donkey Kong from Kaptain K. Rool, he is kidnapped again and the Kongs must return to the newly revived Crocodile Isle to rescue him... again. This game is often mistaken as a handheld port of Donkey Kong Country 2 - this is untrue. Although the two games run on the same engine and have the same areas, the layouts on each of the levels are new, and the storyline is slightly different. Another difference is that two worlds, Krem Quay and Crocodile Cauldron, are merged into one world: Krem Cauldron. Kleever is the boss of this area, while Kudgel doesn't appear at all in the game. However, the game doesn't differ from its Super Nintendo Entertainment System counterpart as much as Donkey Kong Land, does. Game Overview Gameplay In this game, Donkey Kong gets kidnapped by Kaptain K. Rool a second time and Diddy and Dixie must save Donkey Kong again. In this game there are seven worlds, Gangplank Galleon, Krem Cauldron, Krazy Kremland, Gloomy Gulch, K. Rool's Keep, Lost World, and The Flying Krock, This game can only be used by one player. Animal Buddies *Clapper the Seal *Enguarde the Swordfish *Rambi the Rhinoceros *Rattly the Rattlesnake *Squawks the Parrot *Squitter the Spider Barrels *! Barrel *Animal Barrel *Barrel Cannon *Bonus Barrel *DK Barrel *Rotatable Barrel *Star Barrel *TNT Barrel *Wooden Barrel Enemies A majority of the enemy cast is from DKC2. Unlike Donkey Kong Land, no enemies are new. A few were scrapped from DKC2 to Donkey Kong Land 2 due to limitations (i.e. Cat-O-9-Tails' physics). *Click-Clack *Flitter *Flotsam *Kaboing *Kannon *Klampon *Klinger *Klobber *Klomp *Klubba *Krochead *Krook *Kruncha *Lockjaw *Necky *Neek *Puftup *Shuri *Snapjaw *Spiny *Zinger Bosses *Krow *Kleever *King Zing *Kreepy Krow *Kerozene *Kaptain K. Rool Levels Gangplank Galleon *Pirate Panic *Mainbrace Mayhem *Gangplank Galley *Lockjaw's Locker *Topsail Trouble *Krow's Nest Krem Cauldron *Hot-Head Hop *Kannon's Klaim *Lava Lagoon *Red-Hot Ride *Squawks's Shaft *Barrel Bayou *Glimmer's Galleon *Krockhead Klamber *Rattle Battle *Slime Climb Krazy Kremland *Hornet Hole *Target Terror *Bramble Blast *Rickety Race *Bramble Scramble *Mudhole Marsh *Rambi Rumble Gloomy Gulch *Ghostly Grove *Krazy Koaster *Gusty Glade *Parrot Chute Panic *Web Woods K. Rool's Keep *Arctic Abyss *Windy Well *Dungeon Danger *Clapper's Cavern *Chain Link Chamber *Toxic Tower The Flying Krock *Screech's Sprint Lost World *Jungle Jinx *Black Ice Battle *Klobber Karnage *Fiery Furnace *Animal Antics Manual errors Apparently, Donkey Kong Land 2's manual contained a lot of errors and appeared to be entirely copied from the manual for Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest. The errors are as listed: *Even though the manual says that Cranky appears in the game giving Diddy and Dixie tips, he is not even in the game. *The manual says that the B button should be pressed to swim while the A button should. *The manual also states that if a kannonball is put in a kannon, the kannon flashes. Though, the Game Boy's graphical limitations prevent the kannon from flashing. *The manual states that there are Arrow Barrels in the game. They don't appear in the game. *The manual mentions that Kabooms are in the game. Though, there are no Kabooms appearing in Donkey Kong Land 2. *The manual says to press Y to run. The two incorrect things about this are it saying to press Y to run while it is B and the Game Boy lacks a Y button. Cheats All cheats are done on the file select screen. * Holding Left or Right and then pressing A, A, B, B grants Diddy and Dixie fifty lives. * Holding Left or Right and pressing B, B, A, A grants Diddy and Dixie fifty Banana Coins. * Holding Left or Right and pressing A, B, A, B grants Diddy and Dixie all forty seven Kremkoins. ** Note: In order to get 100%, the Kremkoins must still be collected, so this code is only useful to get past Klubba early. When these codes are done correctly, an extra life sound effect will be heard. Gallery Logos and boxarts File:Logo - Donkey Kong Land 2.png|The logo for Donkey Kong Land 2. File:Donkey_Kong_Land_2_Box_Art.jpg|The American boxart for Donkey Kong Land 2. File:DKL2E.png|The European boxart for Donkey Kong Land 2. File:DKL2Back.jpg|The back boxart for the North American version of Donkey Kong Land 2. File:JPDKL2.jpg|The Japanese boxart for Donkey Kong Land 2. Title screens and screenshots File:TitleLand2.png|The title screen for Donkey Kong Land 2. File:TitleScreenJapaneseLand2.png|The title screen for the Japanese version of Donkey Kong Land 2. File:GameOverLand2.png|The Game Over screen for Donkey Kong Land 2. File:VideoGameHeroesLand2.png|Cranky's Video Game Heroes Trivia *''Donkey Kong Land 2'' initially had the subtitle "Diddy's Kong Quest". This was removed shortly before the game was released, likely to avoid making people think it was an exact port of Donkey Kong Country 2, which had the same subtitle. *All the levels in the game have same names as those in Donkey Kong Country 2, however, the level layouts were new. The only exceptions are "Haunted Hall" (replaced with "Krazy Koaster") and "Castle Crush" (replaced with "Dungeon Danger"). *The boxart depicts in the background, Glimmer, even though he doesn't appear in the game. The box art was later used for the European title screen in the Game Boy Advance remake of Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest. *This game is the only Donkey Kong Land series game where Funky makes an appearance. de:Donkey Kong Land 2 Category:Games Category:Donkey Kong Games Category:Donkey Kong Land 2 Category:Game Boy games